Siempre estaré ahí
by NathConAzucar
Summary: Natsume trata de declararse por fin al hombre de quién está enamorada, Micchan. Sin embargo no reúne valor suficiente, así que Sasayan decide ayudarla a pesar de los sentimientos que lleva tiempo teniendo hacia ella.


-¡S-Sasayan, para por favor!

Natsume agitaba los hombros y trataba de clavar los talones en el suelo a medida que avanzaba forzosamente hacia delante. Detrás suya, Sasayan la empujaba hacia la entrada de la tienda de Mitsuyoshi, donde solía quedar el grupo de amigos al completo. Pero esta vez solo iban ellos dos. Por mucho que la chica intentara evitar que le moviese, su amigo era jugador de béisbol y tenia unos brazos lo suficientemente fuertes para empujarla a su antojo. Una vez llegaron a la entrada del establecimiento, Sasayan dejó a la chica tranquila, quien se sacudió un poco el vestido y separó de su cuerpo la caja de bombones que estaba abrazando tras comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Levantando la vista, Natsume le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación con el ceño fruncido a Sasayan.

-¡Podrías ser más delicado!

-Venga, los dos sabemos que si no te hubiera obligado ahora mismo estarías sentada en casa, frente al ordenador, publicando en tu blog lo triste que estas y...

-¡Vale, vale! Es suficiente - le interrumpió la otra, sonrojada e hinchando los mofletes a la vez que desviaba la vista.

Sasayan rió.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que tengo razón. Dime, ¿no te alegras de haber venido ahora que ya estás aquí?

Natsume miró de un lado a otro, como si acabase de darse cuenta de a que había ido a ese lugar. Sasayan aprovechó estos momentos para observar a la chica: llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No tenía mangas pero sí un cuello de camisa y era entallado hasta la cintura. Desde ahí hasta las rodillas colgaba libremente, de forma que bailaba con el mínimo movimiento que hacía la chica

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta a la derecha de su cabeza con el flequillo hacia el mismo lado. Colgado del brazo llevaba un abrigo marrón, a juego con los botines que taconeaban el suelo con nerviosismo. A Sasayan le parecía que iba demasiado arreglada para algo que debía parecer más bien casual, pero no le dio importancia, iba preciosa.

Cuando estaba distraído, la chica tragó saliva y echó a correr abrazándose de nuevo a la caja que llevaba en las manos, pero en cuestión de segundos Sasayan la trajo de vuelta levantándola en brazos.

La chica agitaba ambos brazos y piernas, sin lograr alcanzar el suelo.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! - lloriqueó, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil que hizo reír al chico - ¡No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte!

-Tranquilízate, Natsume. Solo tienes que entrar, darle la caja de bombones a Micchan y hablar con él. ¿Nunca te has declarado a un chico?

De repente, un aura de seriedad rodeó a la chica, que una vez ya de pie en el suelo se llevó las manos al corazón y miró a Sasayan.

-Por supuesto que no... a estas alturas ya te habrás podido dar cuenta de lo hermosa que soy - comentó pasándose una mano por la coleta y haciendo volar un par de mechones castaños. Tras esto devolvió la mano a su sitio, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza en un gesto exageradamente dramático -. Yo nunca... he tenido problemas con los chicos, solo a la hora de rechazarlos. Nunca he tenido que ir detrás de ninguno.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, el chico dio un largo suspiro y se rascó la frente. Se quitó la gorra de béisbol, pues iba vestido para entrenar.

Lo cierto es que había ido al establecimiento de Mitsuyoshi para practicar un poco de béisbol con las máquinas que tenía allí, pero al encontrarse a Natsume sentada bajo una farola abrazando los bombones y bloggeando desde su movil con lágrimas en los ojos decidió ayudarla a cumplir su objetivo: declararse a Micchan.

Pasándose una mano por la nuca, el joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pensando en que palabras podrían tranquilizar a su amiga en un momento tan tenso como ese. En realidad no era el más indicado para darle consejos a Natsume en como declararse. De hecho, cualquiera en su lugar le habría dado los peores consejos posibles para que le saliera mal. Pero Sasayan no era esa clase de personas.

Sonriente de nuevo, abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga con el mejor rostro tranquilizador que pudo poner, a pesar de que se encontraba bastante dolido en su interior. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa situación.

-Bueno, pues lo único que tienes que hacer es decir lo que te salga del corazón.

-...¿y ya está? Es un consejo un poco cursi... ¿no crees? - dijo la chica con una pequeña mueca en la cara.

-Tal vez - rió el otro, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente y encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Seguro que si una chica como tú le abre el corazón, no podrá decir que no.

Natsume sonrió y a Sasayan le pareció ver un fugaz rubor en sus mejillas. Finalmente, la chica asintió con firmeza y se acercó a su amigo dándole un abrazo con la caja de bombones sujeta torpemente entre sus rodillas. Tras separarse le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sasayan! ¡Allá voy!

La castaña cogió la caja con una mano y empezó a caminar con gesto decidido hacia la puerta.

Pero, mientras la veía acercarse, a Sasayan le empezó a invadir una fuerte sensación de pesadez. Sin saber como ni porqué, gritó.

-¡Natsume!

La chica se giró con las cejas algo alzadas, ladeando la cabeza. Tras un carraspeo el joven miró hacia un lado. ¿Qué le iba a decir exactamente? Después de tanto insistir en que le dijera a Micchan lo que sentía, ¿ahora...?

-Que... - mirando al cielo, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos - Que tengas suerte.

Natsume sonrió abiertamente una vez más y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a emprender el camino hacia las puertas automáticas del local. Justo antes de entrar, alzó el puño y lanzó un pequeño grito de guerra que hizo reír al chico. Este esperó frente a la puerta de la tienda hasta que la chica ya llevaba varios minutos dentro.

Finalmente, se puso la gorra, movió las manos hasta los bolsillos y echó a caminar. Tal vez no fuera lo mejor para él. Tal vez se sintiera... ¿traicionado? No. Más bien decepcionado por no estar en el lugar del otro hombre.

Pero declararse a Micchan era lo mejor para Natsume. Seguir sufriendo esa incertidumbre de no saber si su amor sería correspondido en silencio, como la estaba sufriendo él mismo... no quería eso para su amiga. Tal vez la rechazara, todavía cabía esa posibilidad... ¿no? El chico agitó la cabeza. No estaba bien pensar en esas cosas, Natsume se pondría muy triste si eso ocurriera.

Pero, por mucho que intentara convencerse a si mismo de que no era cierto, en alguna parte de su interior Sasayan deseaba de verdad que el hombre la rechazara.


End file.
